Stuck on a Sugar High
by sora of the wind
Summary: When two girls get stuck in their favorite TV show, how can anything go right as they keep getting into trouble? These two tricksters certainly have something in store for Naruto and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in Konoha

**Sora**: Well I'm finally starting on another story

**Tsuki**: Took you long enough --

**Sora**: Hey what can I say, I'm lazy.

**Tsuki**: Well lets just hope you finish this one.

**Sora**: That depends on the reviews, so read and review damn it! smiles

------------------

Character Profiles

Kirsa (k-ear-sa): Real name: Courtney. Likes hang with her best friend Nara they enjoying doing weird things together, a little more sensible then her friend, Kirsa enjoys having lots of free time and just sitting back and relaxing, even lazy to some extent. Loves getting on sugar highs with her best friend and bashing Orochimaru. When mad tends to curse or freak out, and hold grudges. Is terribly afraid of heights and the skittle man (A/n you know the commercial with the guy with a long beard that moves on its own)

Goal: Be an artist, and if that doesn't work supreme ruler of the planet.

Nara (nar-ra) : Real name: Natalie. Likes hang with her best friend Kirsa, and doing weird things to annoy her, likes to be happy/ hyper almost all day, shy when around strangers. Nara loves to be around as many people as she can, and is a very talkative person. She loves eating sugar; and bashing Itachi. When mad stays quiet and glares at the wall, is very afraid of needles, and roaches. Goal: none right now, but is thinking about world domination as a second option.

Obsessions (both): anime, bishies, ramen, mentos, poptarts.

(A/n Note: forgot to mention, there both paranoid to the point of insanity.)

**Sora of the wind**

-----------------------------------------------

"SLEEPOVER!" Nora yelled as she rung the door bell twenty times.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" yelled Kirsa. Opening the door she saw her friend's really happy face. What took you so long?"

"Well I was…" Nara was cut off by her mother.

"Bye dear, I'll be back to pick up at eleven, have f…"

"Yea sure whatever Mom." As she shut the door on her Moms face.

"Every thing goes in one ear and out the other, with you; doesn't it."

"Yep, pretty much."

XD "So come on lets get the party started! Kirsa said as she ran back into the TV room with Nara following her.

"Psst…" Nara whispered "I brought them…the poptarts."

"Good, did u have to smuggle them?"

"Of course, if my parents caught me….."

"SHHH!" Kirsa quickly said as she covered her friend's mouth.

The two double doors opened, "Hi girls what you up to?" said Kirsa's mom.

"Oh nothing, just playing a game." Realizing that her hand was still on her friend's mouth she quickly took it off.

"Ok, I'll be back to check on you girls later."

"Kay" they both said in unison, but on the inside "Oh Great! just what we need."

"You already had sugar didn't you?"

"What makes you say that Kirsa?" (A/n she really did)

Sigh "Oh forget it, what do you want to do first?"

Over the next hours the girls, did things regular teens there age would do; get on the computer and act like a idiot on chat rooms, eat pizza till they puke, watch over rated anime and laugh at all the people getting their heads blown off, play video games and put mentos in coke and watch it explode.

"Wow 11:00 already that was fast."

"Yea sure was", Kirsa replied back.

"Now this is were the real fun begins." Nara said as se got the poptarts out of her bag. "Hey are your parents asleep yet?"

"Yea they are." Reaching under her bed Kirsa pulled out a 12 pack of Red Bull and a bag of jumbo pixie sticks. "Jackpot!"

_11:45; 2 pixie sticks and one red bull each…._

"Hahahahahahahaahaha, that's sooooooo funny Naraaa.!"

"I' know it is, hahahahahahaha!"…….."Damn I think we had too much"

"Enough is never enough, I want more, and my hyper gauge is only at 60."

"Yea, what the heck."

"Sometimes I wish we could go into an anime." sigh "Then we could play all these crazy ticks on people." (A/n they talk' in crazy shit, there high on a sugar of course.)

"But not just any anime it would have to be Naruto."

"Yea that would be great"…..the two girls stared into space imaging the fun times they would have when they got there. (A/n caught in there own bliss)

Snapping out of her day dream, something caught Nara's eyes. "Ooooooooo, cool." she said as she walked up to one of the walls in her friend's room and started poking it.

Realizing what her friend was doing she walked over. "What the heck are you doing to my wall?"

"There's a bump."

"So….."

"And I'm poking it."

"There are bumps all over my house, why are you just poking this one?"

"Cause its fun."

"Stop your going to make it bigger."

"You try it."

"No!"

"If you do I'll stop."

"Fine." Kirsa said as she starting poking the wall. "You know this is fun, and it's kinda squishy."

"See what'd I tell ya"

Now they both started to poke it faster, "This is addicting."

CRACK

"What was that?"

"I dunno , why ask me, this is your house?" Suddenly a small crack appeared wear the bump was and went down the wall.

"Damn!" they both said

Still just starting there the crack got longer.

"Shit! What are we going to do Nara; my parents are going to kill me if they see this!"

"We, there's no we, you're the one was started poking faster."

"If you forgot dumb ass you're the one who started poking it!"

"You poked it too"

"YOU MADE ME!"

"I was just joking, jeez…….."

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night" Kirsa said as she went to the opposite side of the room.

…………………………!

crack! crash! The two girls look over at the wall a peace of the wall had fallen off and inside instead of wood (A/n I don't know what ever is inside of a house) there was a rainbow glowing light.

"Wow! What's that?" Nara questioned

"Hey don't touch it"!

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me!"

"Grrr, this is not the time for this." Kirsa said as he leaped over her bed to get to her friend before she could touch it. Unluckily for her she bent her toe while leaping over her bed and fell and slipped on her friend who impacted on the wall. Well if there was an impact anyways, that stupid whole in the wall was there…..so they fell in. (A/n I know I'm soooo creative)

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha village._

"Damn that Granny Tsunade giving me these lame missions, Konohamaru could even do this." Naruto said picking up trash by the stream. "Phew, finally finished now I can head back to the village to get me some ramen." licking his lips at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

poof ! The girls appeared some where unfamiliar to them, for that one split second they noticed they were in the sky. And what goes up must come down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled as they started falling, grabbing hold of each other they screamed even louder, closing their eyes.

"Hmmm" I thought I herd something Naruto thought as his ears perked up. "Probably nothing."

Thud! the two girls landed on the ground. Opening one eye Kirsa glance around "Were not dead she whispered…..WHERE NOT DEAD!" She yelled as she hugged her friend to death. "Hey Nara open your eyes." Nara opened her eyes "Wow, we really are ok; I thought we would be dead for sure, though the landing was a little softer that I expected.

"Yea your right" they both looked down and saw they landed on a boy who seemed to be knocked out cold. "Hmmm, spiky yellow hair, an orange out fit………..…!"

"NARUTO!" they both yelled……….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter of Stuck in Konoha. Hoped you liked it enough to review me. Just don't flame, but constructive criticism welcomed. Also don't complain if I spell things wrong, I'm working on it, I'm still having trouble with Word.

R/R -

**Sora of the wind**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in a Sugar High

Sora: Hi everyone, as up till now the name has changed to 'Stuck in a Sugar High', since I found out that my old title was used to often.

Tsuki: hehehe, yea that was it…………

Sora: glare……. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Sora of the wind **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

Thud! The two girls landed on the ground. Opening one eye Kirsa glance around "Were not dead she whispered…..WHERE NOT DEAD!" She yelled as she hugged her friend to death. "Hey Nara open your eyes." Nara opened her eyes "Wow, we really are ok; I thought we would be dead for sure, though the landing was a little softer that I expected.

"Yea your right" they both looked down and saw they landed on a boy who seemed to be knocked out cold. "Hmmm, spiky yellow hair, an orange out fit………..…!"

"NARUTO!" they both yelled……….

XxX

"Hmmmmmm" Naruto monad

"Damn he's out cold." Kirsa stated seeing the little swirls in his eyes.

"Yea……" Nara said in a daze, still not realizing what happened. "Is this for real?"

"Don't know seems like a dream to me, but if this is a dream we shouldn't be able to feel pain."

"Well you know sometimes in a dream it's like you feel pain, your brain remembers how it feels and you mentally fell it." Nara explained.

"Yea I know what you mean, but this felt too real. ……… A random thought just occurred to me."

"What is it?"

"Were still sitting on Naruto aren't we?"

"Yep looks like." Nara said smiling.

"Let's get the heck out of here before he wakes up." Both girls bolted of the boy and started running.

"Ya 'know, that's called 'hit and run'."

"Yea so, you did it too."

"Hey, I'm getting tired of running can we stop?" Nara asked

"Yea sure, if I could."

"Ok, good I thought I was the only one who couldn't stop." The two of them were running down, a steep hill. "I CANT STOP!"

"Hold on I'm gonna try to stop by skidding my feet across the ground." Kirsa said as she just so did that. "I think its working." They were slowing down a little with Kirsa in front and Nara in the back everything seemed to be going well. "Hey Nara stop leaning on me so much your going to make me trip."

"Sorry…. Hey I can see the end, were almost there."

"Good." Just as Kirsa said that, her foot caught something. "Eh?" she looked down (Slow mo. Cam. on) Her foot just stumbled over a rock, for a half of second if felt like she was in the air, the breeze blowing in her air, looking down below her instead of the hill descending nice and steady, there was a little cliff below them. "Crap, No Nara don't co". Before she could get the words out Nara had already collided with her. (Slow mo. Cam. off) "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they felt the gravity pulling on their bodies. The fall was short but seemed like forever, because as soon as the two hit the ground they kept on roiling. Holding on to each other they braced for the impact that soon awaited them.

'Shit I bet there's another cliff.' Nara thought

'Nooooooooooo' Kirsa mentally screamed. 'I don't want to die here!'

SPLASH! They landed in a river, Kirsa sitting on her butt and Nara with her face down in the water.

Kirsa was still shaking "I really hate heights, she whispered choking on her words. Looking over at Nara her face was still in the water, bubbles were coming out. GASP! "GOD I ALMOST DRONED!"

"The water is only knee deep."

"Wha?" She looked at her friend; the water didn't even reach to the top of her stomach (A/n Kirsa is still sitting down.) "WOW KIRSA LOOK AT YOUR EYES THERE HUGE!"

"What don't scare me like that! Your eyes are huge too." Both of them looked at their reflection in the water. They looked totally different from before. Kirsa had big purple eyes with short dark brown hair. On the other hand Nara had blue eyes with black mid length hair.

"Is that really us?" Nara asked

"I guess so…..but my hair color is almost the same as in the real world, yours completely changed."

"Well at least we have freakishly big eyes."

"I KNOW ISN'T IT SOO COOL!" Kirsa squealed.

'YESSSS IT'S TODALLY AWSOME.!" They both squealed happy with there new look (A/n expect Kirsa who still wished she had a different hair color.)

After their excitement went down, they looked more carefully at all their features………for one thing they were totally soaked and covered in mud and dirt. And another, there clothes were al raggedy from all the rocks they hit on the way down.

"Well this isn't completely a let down, I guess…." Kirsa said looking off to the side.

"Kirsa , I'm hungry lets eat something."

"Were? If u noticed were not really near any restaurants, or even buildings. All we know, we could be some where deep in side a forest.

"Hey maybe it's the forest of death!" Nara said hopefully.

"I doubt it, but why would you want to be in the forest of death anyways. It's the' forest of death' meaning people die there! Plus there would be giant man eating snakes or some wild beast."

"Don't know just sounds cool, and they had the Chunin exams there."

Rustle "What was that." They both said parodied Rustle

"It's coming from the bushes" Nara stated

"And it's getting closer." Kirsa said

"AHHHHHHH! GAIANT MAN EATING SNAKES!" Both of them yelled as they got the hell out of there, running like little girls. (A/n yes, like little girls!)

After they were long gone; back in the clearing near the river, a cute and timid squirrel came out of the bushes, hoping to find someone to help him crack open his nuts. (A/n poor squirrel)

When the girls finally stopped they were out of the woods. "Hey this place looks a little familiar." Nara said looking around.

"Man, I'm tired of running." Kirsa said glad that instead of dirt under her feet it was cement.

"Let's get something to eat, all that running really gives you a big appetite." Nara said as she just started walking wondrously.

"Hey wait up for me." Kirsa said, as Nara stopped.

"Oh cool it's the bridge!" Nara screamed in excitement.

"Oh yea the one Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are always standing on."

"I can believe were actually standing on it. SO COOL!"

"Yip, wow, look at those fish their beautiful." Kirsa said looking in the water.

"FISH!" Growl both of the girls stomach growled.

"I forgot." Kirsa said

"We haven't eaten since we got hear." Nara finished her sentence.

"Come on….. To a restaurant!" Nara said as she grabbed Kirsa's wrist and dragged her along. Stopping at the first place she saw. They sat down at the bar.

"Wow this is a small restaurant." Looking around the whole place was a bar.

"Doesn't matter! HEY waiter!"

"Hello and welcome can I get you anything?" the cook/owner said.

"Yes, I would like four rice balls and a soda." Nara said right away.

"Um….. And I would like three grilled eel's please, with a soda." Karisa said politely

"It'll be right out." he said as he turned to his assistant "Get these girls two sodas."

"Hey Kirsa." Nara turned to face her. "Why are you always so polite?"

"Cause their strangers and its common curtsy."

"Well it's not like you have to go out of your way."

"It's called making a first imprison."

"Here you go." the cook said as he placed the food on the counter."

"Ikeydotsamas!" they both said as they started eating. (A/n I don't know who to spell it , but you say that before you eat)

Burp "I'm full"

"That was delish." Kirsa said rubbing her belly.

"That will be 7. 99." The man said

"Ok." Kirsa and Nara said as they both looked in their pockets.

"Darn I don't have enough." Nara said

"It's ok we'll just put our money together. Now we have enough. Here." She said as she put the money on the counter.

"Thank you very mu….."The man stopped in the middle of a sentence looking at the money.

"Is anything wrong, sir?" Nara questioned

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE, WHAT KIND OF MONEY IS THIS! (A/n whatever money is called in Kohana.)

"What but we paid you." Kirsa said defensively.

"There's a weird face on it, it's counter fit!"

"What are you talking about its George Washington!" Nara stated

"NOT WITH THIS, YOU DON'T LEAVE TILL YOU PAY!" the man said angrily.

Looking in to each others eyes they both were thinking the same thing……."RUN!" Kirsa and Nara both screamed as they darted out of the bar.

"THIEVES!" THE MAN YELLED "DON'T LETE THEM GET AWAY."

"Move aside people!" Nara said as she was mowing down the poor unfortunate souls that were in her way. "HEY KIRSA WAIT UP! She wined as her friend was a faster runner than her.

"TO BAD YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET FASTER IF YOU WANT TO GET AWAY." Kirsa said as she turned around to face her fried while still running. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Sorry!" she said as she was about to get up again and run off. Expect the guy was holding on to the back of her raggedy shirt collar.

"You're not going any where." the voice said.

She looked up at her captors face. "Kakashi…" she whispered. "Let me go!" Kirsa said trying to get free, but it was no use Kakashi had a tight hold of her. Well it wouldn't matter anyways because he could just poof right in front of her again, and capture her for the second time. So she just gave up and stood there.

"HOLD ON KIRSA I'LL RESUCE YOU!" she called. Then before she could run any farther she felt her collar being tugged too.

"Oh no you don't." the voice rumbled. She looked up seeing that Guy and took a hold of her.

"Ehhhhhh…… she sighed, 'Not him he gives me the creeps.'

"Busted………..…" Kakashi stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: well that is it for this chapter

Tsuki: so R/R ……ok -

Sora: I'll put up the next chapter when I get 3 more reviews. Kay bye for now waves


End file.
